


Drink

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [78]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error gives Reaper an offerContinuation to 'Test'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 58





	Drink

Reaper drank in the sight of his lover, who was staring at the stars, seemingly deep in thought.

He watches the glitch play with something in his pocket and knew what was in there, he had watched Error countless times to know that his locket was hidden in that pocket.

‘*take it out.’ Reaper silently begs, ‘give me an excuse to talk about it.’

Reaper’s sockets widen when he sees Error remove the locket and opening it, the old haunting melody plays. Tears began forming in his orbits and he wanted nothing more than the scream at Error, to tell him everything, but he dared not in fear that he may lose him.

”*ya gonna be the death of me i swear.” Error mumbles aloud, shaking his skull, “if ya have something to say then spit it out. i think-“

”*i love ya.” Reaper says suddenly, making them both freeze.

”*who?” Error asks with a frown.

”*you.” Reaper answers a little braver now since the glitch had not tried to kill him just yet.

  
”*ya love me? an error.” Error said with a deep frown, “are ya sane?”

  
”*sorry. can i love ya.” Reaper asks him, fear had almost all gone when he sees the expressions cross Error’s face. So much like Geno’s, he may appear mad, but he was not.

”*i ain’t stopping ya.” Error told him with a shrug, “i don’t understand how ya can love a glitch like me.”

  
Error blinks, these words sounded familiar, like he had said them before.

Looking out of the corner of his socket, he sees that Reaper was openly crying. And that when Error realized; Reaper knew who he was.

“*moron.” Error says snapping the locket shut and placing back in his pocket, “I gonna get a hot drinking chocolate. ya want to grab a coffee?”

Reaper’s skull turns to him so far that he was sure it would fall off. And Error knew the reason, these were the same words Geno spoke to Reaper so many years ago when he first agreed to follow him to his realm.


End file.
